Description of a lover
by xXChaos.Angel-ChanXx
Summary: another thing i wrote for english enjoy. Oliver wood/oc me! XD


There was a young woman that was spellbound and awestruck by a young man. There was something about him maybe it was his passion and enthusiasm for his sport, his determination or his humble behaviour when it concerns his own skill. She didn't understand her pull towards him whether it was physical or emotional but she knew that it was more then she thought it to be.

She didn't tell the fact lightly that she tell when he could always tell when he was around. It wasn't a sensing his presents, feeling eyes on her person or even just knowing he was there. It was the way he smelt, the aroma that he carried around with him. The scent was of freshly cut grass; of the mist that covered the field in the morning when he went for his early morning run. He smelt of the coffee he drank in the morning to wake himself up and of the male musky scent that was purely him.

That wasn't the only thing that gave him away when was trying to sneak up on her or when they were both quiet. She could hear him hold his breath before he erupted into laughter because he had scared her half to death. His voice would ring in her voices even when was not around and she can always distinctly remember the sound of his heart racing when she would lean up to kiss him.

His breath catch and would get a whiff of peppermint toothpaste and coffee before she would taste it on her lips. There was something else she'd always tasted as well; it was musky and purely male but it was something that was uniquely him. That something; that unique trait about him carried on it others things as well; his personality, his spirit, his determination and his passion. She always admired about him.

She admired that he was a very beautiful man; his sun kissed skin from training under the intense sun and heat of the summer. His skin was tanned to a golden colour; it almost had a leathery texture but not in a rubbery sense. It was tough and worn; his hands, knees and elbows calloused from training for his sport. The sight of him made her heart flutter; he was built and burly but not overbearingly so.

His larger and solid form made her feel safe and when his arms were around her making her feel as if nothing could harm her. His masculine athletic form as well as his height gave him a commanding presence; his confidence and haughtiness making her annoyed but feel in awe that he commands so much respect. But his figure wasn't the only thing that drew in her eyes to him; his eyes were the thing that drew her full attention on him.

They were full a playful, cheeriness that remembered her of a young boy but that wasn't the only thing about him that remember her of that. His hair seemed to stay the same even if he was under the sun for hours on end. It wasn't bleached by the sun or dead and dry. It always remained a very dark brown colour and always very coarse as well as the stubble on his jaw; luckily he kept his hair short.

She liked that it fit the shape of his face and gave him a boyish quality complimenting his boyish personality. But by no means did he have a round childish. He had a strong, masculine face with an angular jaw covered with dark stubble. With his figure and his face he would intimidating if not for his hazel eyes that exuded kindness and a humble modesty but his eyes weren't the only thing that drew her eyes to his face.

His strong masculine facial features were something else that entranced her eyes; his high cheekbones, thin lips and crooked nose that he had broken once before. She doesn't know whether or not she was drawn to him physically or emotionally but she knew that she didn't want to let him go. After all she thinks she's kinda falling in love with him.

Taste: peppermint toothpaste, coffee and something uniquely him.

Sight: brutish figure; muscular athletic body. Boyish face with a masculine edge; angular jaw with stubble, crooked nose which was broken before.

Smell: freshly cut grass, coffee and musky male scent.

Listen: Breathing and heart beat; laughter and voice.

Touch: Worn, tough skin. Coarse hair, stubble. Tanned skin almost a leathery texture.


End file.
